


The Hunter Prowls

by Kross



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: Struggling with her awakened soul, Aezedi wanders the Twin Elms with questions, memories and guilt on her mind.





	The Hunter Prowls

The Twin Elms were quiet, expected as such so late in the night. The Celestial Sapling housed her companions tonight, yet with her thoughts burdened by the events of the last few weeks - Aezedi cant bring herself to sleep. Her feet bring her from the inn, from Hearthsong to the Elm's Reach District. The Guards send her a glance as she walks- eyeing her with caution and suspicion. She self consciously tugs her cloak tighter around her, biting her lower lip as she pads through the district. A stelgar growls quietly as she walks past it, and she doesn't dare stop or look to it. A cool breeze blows across the quiet district.

She pauses at the bridge that leads to the actual Twin Elms, a weight on her chest. She wrings her hands, and swallows. Time seems to pause for a moment as faint memories blur across her vision. She's not sure how long she truly stands there before she musters the effort to take slow strides over the bridge.

She stands alone in front of the temple that the two gigantic trees have grown around. She remembers her visions- no,  _memories_  of Thaos, and his mention of this elven woman. The memories she saw of this elven woman. She was her mentor, so her memories say. And...she didnt believe in the gods.

Was Aezedi one of the Engwithin? She can read the language so effortlessly now, it comes like it was natural. Not that they've been in many of the ruins. (She winces, as she slowly sinks into the grass- thinking of how Hiravias must feel traveling with them. She wonders how he feels about knowing all these things about her memories, how he feels about their groups having to wander into these ruins.)

She draws her mind from the thoughts- trying to focus on the now rather than the then. Her eyes draw up towards the canopy above her- it seems so far away. Aezedi's hands move to rest in the grass, feeling it below her fingers, trying to keep herself in the present.

_She's been here before, the memories come back in a slow push. She sits alone, contemplating her teacher, and the fate Thaos had decided for her. She looks down to her hands- (Aezedi notes dark skin, many scars)- and ...she sighs. "What am I doing." She murmurs, in thought to herself._

One of her own thoughts brings her back -What was her name? Who was she? What did she do in that life? She wishes she had all the answers- despite knowing that the truth would drive her mad. Though perhaps not- perhaps the two personalities could live closer to how Iselmeyr and Aloth exist. Aezedi bites at her lower lip, brows furrowing.

"What brings you back so soon, Watcher?"

The voice makes her jump, and Aezedi snaps her gaze to the delemgan before her. A minute of silence goes by, before Aezedi drops her gaze.

"A-apologies, I did not mean to intrude. I could not sleep. I...suppose I was drawn here." Her voice is quiet, meek. Sidah hums knowingly and moves away from the trees and closer to Aezedi, moving to sit down in the grass next to her. Aezedi doesnt look up- hauching her shoulders uncomfortably as she's studied.

"I did say that is what often happens." Theres a smile to her voice. Aezedi squirms and scrunches her face, and Sidah lets out a quiet laugh.

"...don't laugh at me." Aezedi tries hard not to whine.

"I don't mean to, but you're acting like a child whose lied."

Aezedi lets out a small whine of embarassment, then..deflates. There's a long stretch of silence.

"...I don't ...like the places this quest has led me. Not...not as in I don't find them beautiful, or ...interesting. But..I...am acutely aware that I am an outsider and even with the blessing..." She trails off, an uncertian expression. Sidah's expression goes a little flatter, but she nods.

"I understand."

"S-sorry, I uhm, am sure I made this more uncomfortable." Aezedi draws her hands into her lap and spares a look at Sidah, whose again studying her with sharp green orbs. The delemgan purses her lips- and narrows her eyes a little.

"....Be lucky it is not my sister who sits beside you." She says quietly. Aezedi's ears droop and she snaps her gaze to the ground, mumbling a quiet 'sorry'. Sihda shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. Sorry means nothing. It is your actions that reflect your intentions."

"I...mm...doesn't make me feel any better."

"No, it's not supposed to."

Aezedi flinches at the sharpness, and murmurs another quiet apology. Inside, she chides herself. "No- you're right. I...say to much. Thank you for allowing my presence here."

Sidha nods, rising to her feet, a few petals drifting down to land in the grass. Aezedi keeps her gaze down, hands clenched into fists in her lap, and her lip pinched tight between her lips. The delemgan looks down at her, a frown twisting on her barky lips.

"You ponder to much."

Aezedi lets out a corse laugh. "Its..yeah, kind of what I do. Overthink." She waves a hand limply, dismissively. "Its...doesnt matter." She mumbles. Sidha makes a snorting sound, then sighs. She moves to gently pat Aezedi's head- the former who looks up in surprise.

"The time will come when you will ...find at least some of your answers. Pondering them and pondering them now will only cause you - and your companions - duress. If you have worries that revolve around what _you_ have done, it is best to resolve yourself of them. Myself, my sister, nor any of your companions - not even Thaos- can do that."

Aezedi bites her lip firm, then...nods. "...Thank you, ma'am."

Sidha blinks, then lets out a small surprised laugh. "Ma'am?"

"i-i-i-i--Sh-should I call you so-something else?" Aezedi's cheeks burn with her blush and Sidha lets out another laugh, enticing Aezedi's cheeks to grow brighter. "I-- M-my lady? Um-- Miss?" This only entices further laughing, and Aezedi lets out an embarrassed whine.

"My Lady"...I think I could like that." Sidha replies after her fit of giggles, "Very...regal." She muses as she walks back to her hiding spot, humming low and soft until she vanishes. Aezedi glows, embarrassed, and watches the spot for a few long moments before she gets to her feet- turning to walk across the bridge and back to the celestial sapling.

 

* * *

 

Even at the early hour, a few patrons still idled awake around the belly of the inn. But what surprsied her most was Hiravias sitting at the bar, fiddling with some beads. His ear twitches, and it hangs low- he's nervous, from what she can tell. Aezedi quietly makes her way up behind him and leans on him a bit- his ear shooting up immidately at the contact and his shoulders tensing for a moment before he realizes who it is.

"Aeze!" He twists in his seat, sounding... releived? and wrapping an arm around her. She makes a muffled sound and burries her face in his shoulder. A soft chuckle escapes him. "Off on Midnight escpades? Any pretty women? Sexp--"

"Stoooop." She whines, "You know I wouldnt do that." His arm tightens a bit around her and his other goes to pet her hair. A soft kiss is pressed to the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know." He nuzzles her head, "You just get all fussy when I say stuff like that and its funny."

"...did I worry you?" She asks quietly, voice muffled by his shirt and fur. Hiravas' expression flickers and he ..shrugs.

"...Yeah. Well. Maybe." He mutters, sounding awkward. He twirls a few strands of her hair around his fingers. Aezedi peeks up at him, a sad milky eye glowing. He...siiighs...and kisses her brow. "Yea, ok. You did. I.." His eye darts to the side for a second. "...thought you....I don't know. With all this Laden Key business..."

Aezedi presses a small kiss to his scarred cheek, and a grumble escapes him. Its his turn to hug her snugly and burry his face against her shoulder- hiding in the silvery curls that flow around her. Hiravias lets out another low grumble and they sit like this for a while- holding each other. Whether or not they stay that way because of their tiredness or because of their own feelings is a mystery- perhaps its both? But after a time, Aezedi is the one to pull away - sighing and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asks.

Hiravias snorts. "You just went for one!"

"W-well, but I want to for one with you." Her cheeks glow, and the ginger Orlan snorts with mild amusement.

"Y'sure you don't wanna just- oh I duno- go back to bed? Its hell o clock in the morning! Who even wants to be awake." He twirls some of her hair around his fingers, and she huffs- looking down. His expression softens a little. "Uh- sorry. Sure, I'll go for a walk with you."

"A-are you sure? Y-you don't have to.."

"Nah- I want to. C'mon." He takes her hands as he hops down from his seat- and tugs her along to the lift.

 

* * *

 

 

Their walk, oddly, is a quiet one. Both minds are heavy with questions, doubts and memories. It is only when they come full circle around the district, and near the entrance to hearthsong - past the market - does Hiravias finally speak.

"Babe," He starts, looking up at her. "You keep looking at me, with the guilty kicked puppy look. Whats up."

Aezedi looks away, ears twitching. "I- i-its nothing."

"Hey- quit channeling Morv. I know you, and I know when something is bothering you."

Aezedi goes quiet for a while. Hiravias stares at her, and she shrinks down a little before speaking.

"...Do you hate us?"

Hiravias blinks and his brows raise. "What? No. Execept maybe Durance....Why do we keep him around? Seems outa the blue of you Babe."

"N-no no I mean- like.." She makes an awkward sound, "...Because of ...the things we do...the ruins.."

Hiravias' expression hardens a bit and he lets out an exasperated sound, coming to a stop. "Look, yeah, it pisses me the fuck off. I get the -- fuckin necessity I guess, and I don't hate you for it." He runs a hand through his hair and lets go of hers. Aezedi wrings her hands together, ears twitching. "I wish you didn't have to do what you do. And I guess I get its beyond jus the whole awakening bullshit now. but.." He sighs, looking away from her and jamming his hands onto his pockets. "I duno. I know I don't hate you. Makes me angry though."

"Mm." She wrings her hands some  
more. "...You know if there was another way...I-I'd do it, right?"

Hiravias lets out a sigh- exasperated, annoyed. "Yeah. Can we drop it? Are you like- looking for something?"

Aezedi flinches. "N-no-- no. Sorry."

"...If you're looking for someone to absolve you of your guilt or some shit, its not gonna happen. You either get over it or you feel guilty forever." His ear flicks back in irritation, "Cant roll back time." He starts walking again, back towards the celestial sapling.

Aezedi stares after him, and bites her lip. Her chest tightens and ...she knows he's right, even if the words are harsh. She waits untill he's further ahead before turning towards the exit of the city, padding out and over the bridge into the wilds.

 

* * *

 

Aezedi walks quietly for a time, till she comes to a curve in the stream and a small clearing in the woods. She settles down by the bend and watches the water go by, lowering her hand into the water to feel the cool rush. She blinks slowly, focusing on the water...

_The pull into the memory is seamless. She sits by the water, alone. Its before she's reaches the city- and shes anxious to proceed. She isn't sure she's ready to agree with all that's happened, and anxiety swirls in her stomach for what is to come. There's been so much needless death, and so much strife...for what?_

So lost in the memory, Aezedi doesn't notice the rustle in the bushes- the shadows shifting.

And she cant even muster a scream when shes pounced upon, knocking her onto her side. She struggles to keep the Stelgar's snapping jaws from her throat- its claws digging into her arms as terror fills her soul.

And all despite her best efforts- teeth dig deep into flesh.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiravias marches his way back to the inn, grumbling to himself. What is *with* Aeze?! She's usually the sensitive one, not the *insensitive* one. Completley unlike her to bring that kind of thing up- like that anyway. What was she thinking? Anger and frustration continues to bubble in his chest until he reaches the lift.

His ear perks up- something his spirit shifting. Hiravias frowns and looks over his shoulder.

Wait--

"...Huh." He frowns some more- but in less the 'I'm pissed as shit' and the more 'worried' kind of way. "...Thought she was following me.." He turns around, peering about.

He feels a tug, and a flutter of urgency. Hiravias picks up his pace a little- jogging back to where he'd last seen her.

Not there.

He frowns deeper, anxiety twisting in his stomach. He sniffs at the air, the scent of her soap faint on the air as he follows it. His footsteps quicken into a jog again, and once he's across the bridge outside the woodland city, and out of sight of the guards- he draws on his magic and shifts, his gigantic stelgar form bounding through the woods as he follows Aezedi's scent. His nose twitches at another-

Blood.

He breaks out into a run, ignoring the twigs hitting him as he pushes through the woods- he spies his prey and leaps; a feral roar escaping his maw as he tackles the much smaller stengar off of Aezedi. The two roll around- clawing eachother and screeching angrily until the smaller one squirms away and runs.

Or well- tries to.

Hiravias pounces on its back, teeth tearing into it and he tears the *shitty fucking creature* apart. He wipes his paws in the grass after- and haphazardly runs to ~~his mate~~ Aezedi, panic pounding in his ears.

"Aeze!" his voice is a growl, and he shifts back to him. "Aeze! Aeze- oh fuck-- please dont be dead." He slides next to her, cradling her in his arm as he moves a free hand to mend her wound (Thank Wael and All the gods it wasnt her throat)

"Please don't fucking be dead.."

 

* * *

 

  
The buzz of voices is what wakes her up, her brow furrowing before she cracks open her eye a little bit.

"Is she gonna be ok? Gods- I shouldnt've left her alone.." murmurs a redheaded Orlan- his scarred face in her line of sight.

"She's going to be fine." assures a smooth femine voice. She cannot see this speaker. The orlan's face though brightens when he notices her eye opening.

"Aeze! Oh - you're awake! Shit- thank fuckin goodness." he sounds relieved, and he gives one of her hands a squeeze.

But all she feels is sore and confused.

"Sh-sh-she's awake?" A new face leans into view- a creature with horrid growths over (his?) face and great horns curling up. For the terrifying apperance- his voice is soft and shy. Youthful.

"Yea - yeah i think so-- Aeze? Aeze can you hear me?"

Her expression contorts into confusion. "I...who...wh-where am I? Wh-who are you?" she speaks- her voice is hoarse (and far far softer than she ever remembered it being.) Surprise flickers over the Orlan's face, and the odd creature makes an "o" with his mouth. A soft whine escapes the youthful one, and the orlan pulls away to talk frantically to others.

She pushes herself up slowly, a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Wh-where am I?" she asks a bit louder, surveying the room.

Theres four people here, including the two she's already seen. A dark skinned woman with a fuzzy afro, feathers poking out of it and circling her eyes. An elf, with pale skin and dark hair she...he? has pulled into a rushed ponytail. In retrospect, everyone looks exhausted.

The creature with the weird horns is looking at her though, worried.

"Whats going on?" speaks the Orlan in hushed, harsh tones.

"I don't know why you're asking us, we don't know." Says the feathered woman.

"Hiravias, its fine- it could just- maybe she hit her head..." Speaks the elf. Definitely a man.

"Um...I...her soul changed." Her soul? She blinks at the creature and stares back.

_Whisps of his soul become evident. She sees his past all at once- lonliness. He was abandoned young and-_

She tears away with a gasp, eye wide. "What-- whats going on?!" she cries out, stumbling out of the bed. All faces turn to her and the feathered woman darts forward to try and stabalize her, but she yanks away and presses into the corrner.

She feels her sides for her knives, her tome- but neither are there. "Who are you people!?"

The feathered woman stares with her golden eyes. (Shes beautiful.) Then, slowly takes a few steps away. She draws the group in, murmuring, and..she leads the Orlan and other creature out while the elf remains.

He raises his hands and offers an awkward smile. She stares and bristles as he takes a step closer.

"Hello. My name is Aloth." he starts, slowly moving one hand down to offer it out in a friendly gesture. "We found you injured in the woods. We're not going to hurt you, promise."

She eyes him suspiciously, and..nods. She does not take his hand. He pulls it away after a moment.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She stares a few moments. "...My name?"

"Mmhm." He nods earnestly.

Theres a long pause. "..M...my name.." The more she thought about it- the less she could remember. Her legs begin to tremble and -- and the door opens a bit again.

A wave of pain flows over her and she falls to her knees- eye rolling up as memories clash in her mind. Theres another person who comes in- and...and...

Everything goes black again.

 

* * *

 

Its a while before Aezedi wakes up again, a cool cloth at her forehead. She groans quietly, opening her eyes. Hriavias is curled up against her side, sleeping- she knows by the fact of his soft whistly snores. She shifts her gaze- Morv sitting on the floor, cheek leaned on the bed as he too sleeps. She ..rubs at her face, studying her friends tiredly.

Aezedi jumps a little when the door opens, Pallegina peeking in. A softened look comes over the stern woman's face and she enters the room quietly, moving over to smooth Aezedi's hair. Aezedi smiles sheepishly.

"You are with us now?" Whispers Pallegina.

"..I..ye-yes? W-was I not?" Aezedi tilts her head, confused- and Pallegina lets out a sigh.

"...You...your awakened half came forward." She says quietly, and Aezedi feels her heart drop. A sick feeling in her stomach. She..moves a hand to gently pet Hiravias' hair, and the orlan snuggles more against her side (Is that a purr in his chest that she hears?)

"...I-i..I see...s-sorry..." She winces a little when she shifts, and Pallegina gives her a stern look.

"And don't move much yet, you had an incident with a Stelgar."

Aezedi's eyes widen. "...Oh. so...that...wasn't a dream. Ok." She looks awkward, "..s-sorry for worrying."

Pallegina shakes her head. "Its...not your fault. Get some more rest. Its still only the early hours. We can even tolorate to spend a day being still." She sounds reluctant, and sighs. Aezedi nods her head, her eyelids drooping closed. Hiraivas snuggles a bit closer.

For now, her dreams do not bother her- and she is able to finally rest.


End file.
